Earning Credits and Uridium in additional ways
This page will show some tips and information about gaining Credits and Uridium. Making Credits Easy (For non FE players) In order to make loads of credits and not have a loss of credits is quite simple. The only thing everyone would say is "Kill Aliens". But that's just too simple, you want to know the best ways to make credits if you are not FE. The best way for both FE players and non-FE players is the Skylab. A well managed Skylab will easily give you up to 6 million in 5 hours!. Note: It depends on your cargo space and how much you have done with it! Here are a few ways to make credits easy if you are not FE. *Kill aliens in the lower maps but be in an outfit for extra help *Join a clan and ask for help and ask for credits *Send some Promerium to your ship from your skylab and sell them *Complete the basic quests of the lower maps *Collect the cargo from each alien you kill and sell it at your bas'e' *keep 5 flax and sell them at level 6 they will give you 2 million credits each this only works for 5 flax to make any profit any more flax and you start to lose profit Note: Botting is strictly forbidden and is considered cheating by BigPoint. If caught you will lose your account and be permanently banned. Use at your own risk. Making Credits Easy (For FE players) If you are wanting to make credits easy and you're thinking you are not doing well even though you are FE, here are a few ways to do this. *Kill aliens in the upper maps but do this solo by not being in an outfit *Mainly kill Kristallons, Kristallins and Boss Kristallins solo; *Transfer all your Promerium from the Skylab; *Do Galaxy Gates as they will give you a lot of Credits quickly and easy; *Complete the harder quests in the uppers; *Kill the Uber aliens in 4-5; Making Uridium Easy (For non FE players) If you are wanting to make Uridium easy if you are a non FE player, here are a few easy ways. *Kill aliens in the lowers solo if you can handle them; *Kill aliens in the uppers; being in an outfit with a FE player; *Buy Uridium from the 'Mega Happy Hour' when it is on; *Watch the videos for free Uridium; *Collect bonus boxes when you see them while you are killing aliens; Making Uridium Easy (For FE players) If you are a FE player, it should not really be much of a problem to make Uridium, mainly because you would not need it that much if you are FE. But here are a few easy ways to make Uridium quickly. *Kill Kristallons, Kristallins and Boss Kristallins solo in the X-6 maps; *Have a P.E.T 10 to either collect bonus boxes while you are killing aliens or have it to help you by dealing more damage; *Complete your Galaxy Gates to earn Uridium and have the Uridium made by each alien you kill; *Complete the hard quests to earn high Uridium rewards; Spending Credits (For non FE players) All non FE players should mainly spend their Credits on the Trade. This will allow you to earn more credits by selling junk and get new items which you would normally but with uridium. It's best to bid on stuff most people aren't bidding on until you have enough to play about with! Spending Credits (For FE players) All FE players should not really have a need for Credits, so it is recommended that you save your Credits and spend them when you need a Uridium item from the trade. Here is what you should bid on from your Credits. *Log Disks; *Ammunition; *Boosters; *CPUs; *Lasers and Generators for your P.E.T once you unlock a space; Spending Uridium (For non FE players) All non FE players should focus on spending their Uridium correctly and not wasting it on stuff such as ammo. Here is a list of things that you should be using your Uridium on if you are not FE yet. *LF-3 Lasers; *BO2 Shields; *G3N-7900 Speed Generator (unless you are patient and just bid on them with credits, i got full speed without spending uridium in a month or so, they are fairly cheap as FE items go...) You should mainly focus on buying these first as it will be needed later on in the game. It is also mainly recommended that you bid for them too so you will not need to use your Uridium on it. Spending Uridium (For FE players) All FE players should have no need for Uridium if they are FE, the only things they would need to use Uridium on if they are FE are below. *Galaxy Gates (Mainly Focus on Zeta Gates for Havoc's) Note: If you collect Palladium in the Pirate Maps (5-3 specifically) you won't need to spend [[Uridium]] on the Galaxy Gates. *Item Upgrading (If you have not completed this); *Log Disks; *Booty Keys; Tips to make Credits *Try killing aliens every day for a fair amount of time *Keep sending your Promerium every time you can *Try to get your hands on some clan Credits if you are allowed Tips to make Uridium *Try to solo aliens *Try to solo Cubikon's and Boss Kristallon's *Only buy Uridium on Mega Happy Hour times which is usally a Saturday or Sunday Tips *Make sure you spend your Credits and Uridium correctly and not waste them *If an enemy enters the map and you're unable to do anything about it, ask your company to help clear the map so you can begin killing aliens again or move to a different map *Do not let the enemy stop you from making Uridium and Credits *Kill everything you can, every little bit helps *Try to get most of your quests done to recieve good rewards *Try and get your drones and lasers upgraded *Dealing more damage always helps to kill aliens quicker to make more Uridium and Credits per day *Having more shields always helps you to stay alive from enemies easier *Having more shields always helps you to survive longer from aliens Category:Tips Category:Useful tips